kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.
is the first story in the ninth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 24, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information It starts when two adults and a small man named Mr. B. (he looks like a baby dressed in a suit wearing a diaper with a cigar in his mouth, though we can't see him yet) enter the Kid-Tacular Kids Channel company. Mr. B gets upset when everyone calls him a baby, so all the employees just say "Hello" when he walks in. The elevator goes to his office on a certain floor, where he fires his secretary, thinking she said "baby" when she actually said "Maybe." While talking to his helpers, the KND bust in, telling him to stop sending in Kid-Tacular satellites and messing up their world-wide web. During their conversation Numbuh 2 says something that makes Mr. B angry causing him to accidently wet himself. Snapping his fingers one of his helpers then places him on the desk and proceeds to change his diaper in front of the KND. Afterwards Mr. B tricks them, by asking them to be on a television show. At first, Numbuh 4 refuses, but Numbuh 1 thought it was a great idea: He wanted to spread the KND message to the whole world. At their treehouse, the KND perform a little dance number and Numbuh 4 interrupts. He hated the cruddy capes they were wearing and left. Then Numbuh 5 left with Numbuh 2, leaving Numbuh 1 and 3 fighting a robot. Mr. B. told them he tricked them to get his hands on their satellite web and use his new device to transform adults into babies, so no one would call him baby again. Nigel tried to tell the KND, but they were tied up in a chain, with handkerchiefs on their mouths. Before the baby ray hits Nigel, he used his glasses and it reflected, hitting the camera's lens and hitting the chain, freeing the KND. They punch the robot into the ray and it turned into a toaster. Nigel unties his friends and they talk baby-ish, forcing Mr. B into the ray, turning him into a baby (he didn't change his appearance). His helpers, who turn out to be his parents, take him away and explain to the KND that they'll raise him to be a nicer, friendlier person. Nigel throws away the age-changing device, which is a cigar in disguise, out the window, which the Delightful Children From Down The Lane finds, foreshadowing Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Mr. B (debut) Cameos *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Sector V Treehouse *The Kid-Tacular Kids Channel Headquarters 2x4 Technology *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R. *KND Satellites Villain Technology *Satellites *Homework-O *Age Cigar Songs *Kids Next Door Fun Time Variety Hour Theme Song Transcript Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V./Transcript Trivia *The age-changing device is used again in the Season One finale, Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.. *The villain of the episode, “Mr. B”, is probably based after the character “Baby Herman” from the movie “''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?''” as the two are both babies with deep male voices and cigars. *When Numbuh One deflects the age-changing ray and frees the rest of Sector V and they try to attack Mr. B, Numbuh 2's hat changes colors. *The song and dance performed by Sector V was based on a Brady Bunch episode. Gallery Diaper change.jpg|Mr. B getting his diaper changed C.A.B.L.E.-T.V. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes